Sweet Snow Madness
by Zoe-Sky
Summary: YYH gang meets up with two girls nothing but humor. First ficcy be gentle please review! Flamers will be called Cruel and beaten with brooms *glares* You've been warned.. Mwahaha!
1. Start of Madness

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! Or nothing... *pouts*  
  
"Sweet Snow Madness"  
  
Chap 1 "Start of Madness"  
  
"Koenma sir!"  
  
"What do you want now I'm eating?"  
  
"Their presence is getting stronger!"  
  
"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?! BAKA!"  
  
Koenma rushed off to go see for himself why their presence was getting stronger  
  
"We are finally in Japan!! KONNICHIWA! MINNA!" Sky bounced around happily her head turning to take in all the sites.  
  
Zoe watched her friend feeling grumpy as usual. The ride had been long and Sky was sleeping the whole time!  
  
"Oh lookie! Ice Cream!" Sky dragged Zoe all the way to the Ice Cream stand. Zoe was shoved into a short little man buying Ice Cream for himself. "Watch it!" he growled. "Hmmm? Oh what flavor did you get?!" Sky said smiling at him happily. "Uh? Oh I got Cookie Dough!" He said smiling a little. "Hmm what do I wanna get? Oh well I'll get what he got!" Sky called to the Ice Cream man. "What do you want?!" Sky yelled to Zoe. "Ummm huh?" Zoe Mummbled. "Just as I thought! Two Cookie Doughs!!" Sky shouted to the man who warily rubbed his ears. "Yes Mame.."   
  
Sky bounced around Zoe trying to steal her Ice Cream. Zoe shoved Sky and yelled very loudly "Back off!" feeling hurt Sky ran into a clothes shop ramming into a red haired tall guy. "HEY! YOUR IN MUH WAY!" Sky yelled. "Umm hi?" He asked softly. "You should watch where your going little girl." Sky's eyes blugged "What did you say?! I AM NOT LITTLE-I smell Cookie Dough!" With this she ran off to find the Cookie Dough eating person.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Zoe's ears perked up. "Hmmm? Wha was that?" Zoe rushed off to the sound only to find Sky sitting on a very angry dark haired guy. "I said gemme!" Sky growled in his face. "I bought the sweet snow! GET OFF OF MEEE!" Sky started tickling random spots trying to make him let go of "her" ice cream. Zoe ran over and hit her across the head with a handy frying pan. "Dang where do you keep that thing?!" Sky screamed tears appearing in her eyes. "I always have it with me.." Zoe growled. "In case you do something DUMB!" The red hair guy rushed over yelling "Hiei PLEASE dont kill them?!"   
  
"I'll kil her!!" Hiei screamed again. Sky was currently hiding behind Kurama while eating Hiei's ice cream. "She took it! Now I'm ganna Kill her!" He screamed yet again. "Really it was just a bit of ice cream. You can live with out it." Kurama lectured. "Kurama? You are much cuter than mean old Hiei!" Sky purred happily. "How come you have such long hair?" She chirped. "YEAH!" Zoe chimed in. "Hey he's mine! That's it! HIEI! Come here!" Sky ran over and grabbed Hiei dragging him to a "sweet snow" stand. "I want three cookie doughs!" she ordered of the poor man. "Umm ok..."   
  
Hiei was now happily sitting by Sky while eating two cookie doughs. Sky was drinking coffee and eating ice cream at the same time. Zoe leaned over to Kurama "Does he always act like that? I mean she just bought him ice cream?" Kurama almost choked on his coffee "Well ya see she's the first Female to buy him ice cream sooo he's kinda happy right now.." "I want dononts!" Sky shouted! "I have that crave too..." So off they went with two males in tow. Hiei being carried like a baby...??? Kurama looked into a book store happily. Zoe pulled out her frying pan in warning "You! Stop THAT!" Kurama hid behind Sky who proved not to be too short for cover. "Hiei I think I'm going to go home now..." "Why?!" Hiei yelled cramming another donught in his mouth. Hiei jumped out of his perch "I love it here! Free sweet snow and food! I dont even have to walk on my own feet!" Hiei was starting to get a very silly look on his face while climbing back into Sky's arms. "Carry me!" Kurama looked down '"CAN we at least go in the book store?!" "Reading those dumb ningen books is boring!" Kurama glared at Hiei "Is not! You just dont know how to read!" "Oh oh!" Chimed the two girls. "I know how to read Kurama! I know how to read reaaaaally good!" Hiei shouted heatedly. Hiei feeling grumpy with his intelligence being made fun of had Sky walk off carring him. 


	2. Driving Experiences

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! Or nothing... *pouts*  
  
Chap 2 "Driving Experiances  
  
"Hiei! Can you drive?" Sky asked sweetly. "OF COURSE!" Hiei growled. "Okie then!" Sky sang happily. The two climbed into the car and Hiei glared at everything. *How do I do this?* he thought to himself. *Well Sky made it sound easy enough... OK I can just give it a go!* So Hiei put the car in reverse and sped into the high way. Flying down the highway backwards proved to be hard so Sky put it in drive for him. "I knew that! I just wanted to see if you did!" Hiei growled. "Ummm if ya say so! Where we going?" Sky purred rubbing her head on his shoulder happily. "Umm to Kurama's house!"   
  
"Where's MY car?!" Zoe screamed. Feeling in her pockets to only find her keys missing she ran around screaming death threats on Sky's head. Kurama stood in shock. "You can get a ride with me if you want?" Zoe ran over and snatched Kurama's keys out of his hands. "Where's the CAR?!" Kurama took a step back nervously. "Dont hit me! I'll take you to it!"  
  
"OK!" Where's you house?" Zoe screamed over the loude music. Kurama pointed in the right direction. 'Why are we going to my house?" he whispered nervously. "Sky dosn't know how to drive! Where else would that spiky haired freak go?!" Zoe growled stroking her frying pan. "You dont know how many men have been hit by this frying pan.." "Umm didn't you hit Sky with it too??" Kurama asked. "Well yes but only when I have to.."  
  
Hiei dug into his third helping of a huge bowl of ice cream. Sky was eating endless amounts of peanut butter sandwiches while watching TV. "What's so great about that black box anyway?" Hiei asked through a mouthful of "sweet snow" Sky got a curious look on her face "I dont know Zoe watches it ALL the time! There are some great "shows" though!" she gurgled through her peanut butter. "Watch this one!' Sky yelled happily.  
  
Kurama was shoved into his own house. Zoe rushed in behind him "Where's my car?!" She yelled. Inspecting the room showed her Hiei beating his head on the wall and Sky singing along with "The Pirates Who that dont do anything" (veggietales) Kurama burst into laughter while Zoe picked Hiei up screaming "Where's MY CAR?!" Sky paused her tape and ran over. "Oh well Hiei told me not to tell you but he threw your car into the ocean! You see he said that whats you do when a car misbehaves! Really though Hiei just cant drive! He said he could but he couldn't!" Sky finished with a sweet smile on her face. Kurama tackled Zoe before she could get to Hiei. "Please calm down!" Kurama begged. 


	3. The Bing Bang

Chap 3 "The Big Bang"  
  
**5 hours later**  
  
"Hiei I think she hates you?" Sky mumbled. "What in the Lord's name would give you that idea?" Hiei growled while Sky wrapped his head with a bandage. "Will you quit bleeding allready? This is the tenth bandage I had to put on you." Sky growled back. "OH well sorry! I would heal it if I could, trust me." He growled back again. "Oh no my love we're fighting! Zoe must be evil to do this to us!" Sky cryed tears flying everywhere. "Hurry up allready I want more sweet snow."  
  
Zoe was currently tied down to a huge wooden chair. "I didn't know they made chairs this heavy!" She growled. "Kurama you untie me right now! I have to go save my car! It needs me! I need to avenage it for what Hiei did to it!" All this yelling had made it down the stairs to Hiei and Sky who were wondering if they dared go tease her. "Hiei love?" Sky chirped again. "Yes what is it?" Hiei mumbled back while searching for something to get revenge with. Sky looked up at him with big eyes. "Why dont we use this one? It looks big enough!" Hiei turned slowly when his eyes fell on what she held he got tears in his eyes. "Why... What have we here.?.? It's perfect! Better than my katana!" Mwahaha! For you see Hiei had gone quite insane and Sky not far behind him..  
  
Zoe looked around the room the lights had been turned off.. She had seen a blur of black right before it happened. "Sky? Sky? Answer me please?" Suddenly a light turned on there standing before her was a very sinister lookin man.. who held.... the largest... heavyest looking..... FRYING PAN in his hand. The fryin pan was so huge he had to rest it on his shoulder.. His muscels were straining from just holding it! Suddenly she saw Sky. "SKY?!" Sky fell over laughing "Dont talk to me I found it!" All of a sudden Kurama burst into the room "Hiei no! You'll kill her!" Before Kurama could make it to where Hiei stood Sky tackled him knocking him over. Hiei brought the "frying pan.." down in a mighty swing. 


	4. Hello World, Miss Me?

Chap 4 "Hello World, Miss Me?"  
  
Zoe woke up slowly her eyes were still full of tears she couldn't beilive that a frying pan could inflict so much pain! Zoe slowly looked around, sitting in a corner was Hiei she noticed he was sitting on a deformed frying pan. Sky was eating what looked to be her hospital food. *growls* Kurama leaned over her. "I'm Kurama! Can you remember me?" "Kurama you ugly old goat get away from me! I got hit up side the head with a frying pan it's not that bad!" Zoe yelled hurting her ears more than theirs. "Zoe? You were in intesive care for four days and then well after you were stabalized you were uncounesies for another three days.. The doctors wern't sure if you were dead when you were brought in.." Zoe looked over his shoulder Hiei was grinning crazily. "Wow Hiei I didn't know you could hit that hard!" Sky sang happily. "Can you carry me Hooooome?" she asked. Zoe slowly pulled her self up Sky was sure she could hear her ribs popping from the effort. "I still want to know how my car is?!" Kurama looked over at Zoe. "Zoe I have to tell you something.. Your car.. well it's not allright.. It's not driveable.. It's quite dead.."   
  
*Beeeeeeeeeeeeep* Sky was beating Zoe's chest screaming "Dont you dare die on me! That car is not more important than our friendship!" Sky and co got pushed out by the nurses. thirty minutes later a doctor walked out "I'm afread your friend she.. She's going to need to be put back in intesive care.." Kurama was shaking "How am I going to pay for this!?" Sky grinned up at him "Dont worry she owes me ten grand I'll help you pay for it!" Hiei looked over at Sky thoughtfully "I thought you said you didn't want her to die because you guys were friends?" "Well no not really I just want my money back!" Sky sang happily. 


	5. Head Strong

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! Or nothing... *pouts*  
  
Chap 5 "Head Strong"  
  
Kurama was about to rip his ears off and flush them down the toliet.. They had not stopped singing Head Strong by Trapped Sky's Fav song... for five hours straight... It was three weeks later. Zoe was still in intesive care but the doctors said she was getting better. Kurama had to take care of Hiei and Sky because Sky didn't have a place to stay and Hiei liked having her around. He was sure they were planning to put him in intinsive care as well. Kurama heard the phone ring je jumped up he picked up his cell phone and ran out into the woods on the fith ring he answered in a winded voice. "Yes? This is Kurama. May I ask who this is?" "Kurama.." whispered a weak voice. "I havn't eated in four weeks.. I havn't been in MY car for four weeks and two days.. nine hours 31 seconds... Guess who I am?!" Kurama by now was shaking.. "Zoe you got ahold of a phone?" Suddenly he could hear growling and a angry sounding man. "Give me my phone now or I'll rip your arm off!" Zoe could be heard clearly. Kurama hung up. Five minutes later. "Kurama you old goat!" The voice on the other end returned. "Zoe I think you should wait at the hospital until the doctor lets you out." Kurama sugessted meekly. "Oh! I'm getting out you can count that frying pan Hiei has on it. When I'm out I'm going to give him a piece of my frying pan! Then I will buy a new CAR." A deep,but painful breath was drawn that sent Kurama wishing he had never heard it. "Where's the doctor Zoe?" Kurama asked meekly. "In the closet." She answered happily. "Where's that?" Kurama asked. "In the basement. Where's Sky?" Zoe answered and asked. "She's at my house why?" he whimpered. "Just wanting to know." and hung up. "My you have recovered..."  
  
Returning inside Kurama's mother asked. "When are they leaving dear? Im Afread their eating us out of house and home.." Kurama nodded slowly. "I know mother Im sorry I'll go get some more groceries... I'll take them with me." Kurama told her. "HIEI! SKY! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!" Sky peeked from around the corner "Are we in trouble Kurama?" she whined. Hiei poked his head over her shoulder "Kurama theres no food in here, I'm hungry." All of a sudden there was a large sheet wrapped around them. "AHH! My arm!" "Your biting me!" "OUCH!" Kurama threw the two crazy idiots into a large metal cage. "Kurama you fox!" Hiei yelled. "Let us out at once!" Kurama took a deep breath "Heres some paper and a pen write down what you want me to buy and behave or I will not feed you for five weeks. Trust me I'll do it too!."  
  
Kurama pushed three shopping carts in front of him. He had to bring Sky with him to push one. She was currently watching him with big eyes begging him to allow her to ride his back. "Kurama do you hate me? Am I a bad girl?" Sky whimpered. Kurama didn't dare look at her he knew the second he did she would go wild with power and try to take over the Food Mart. Sky pulled on his long hair gently. "Kurama I'm sorry I made you mad! I didn't mean to give you a head ache when we were singing!" Kurama looked up at the signs that said what was on the rows. "Kurama I wont eat as much as I usually do so you dont have to go shopping a lot! I'm sorry me and Hiei put Zoe in the hospital!" Kurama finally looked down at her. "Sky if you dont be a good girl I'll let Zoe put a dent in your head." Sky burst into tears. Several women gave him angry looks. A man rushed over and picked her up. "You poor thing! Where's your parents?!" Kurama caught an evil glint in Sky's eyes. "He killed my family! He has my brother in a cage in the back of his car!" Kurama almost fainted he was in the worst postion possible. Sky had a special card. People really took her as a ten year old even though he was now sure she was much older. At that moment Zoe ran in. "Sky! I did it! I-I think I killed Hiei!" "My brother!!! HIEI! You have to save him!!" Sky wailed to the man still holding her. By now the women had Kurama on the ground Zoe pinned against the wall and had called the police.  
  
Kurama glared over at Zoe "You didn't tell me she was so dangerous.." He growled. "Why do you think I hit her with a frying pan? It's how I keep her under control."   
  
Hiei was sitting holding a "terrified" Sky who kept telling how badly they had been treated by the evil Kurama. The police so far was sure that Kurama had beaten Zoe to the edge of life. Zoe had gone crazy during her ordeal with the intesive care. She had become convinced that Hiei had attacked her and had gone after him. "Luckily the brave people of the Food Mart were capable of saving us from the evil Kurama and the deranged Zoe." Hiei finished their tale.  
  
ZOE decided to force me to make this chappy longer! 


	6. In The End It Dosn't Even Matter

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! Or nothing... *pouts* Only My cute silly Ideas :P okie they arn't that great...  
  
Chap 6 "In The End It dosn't Even Matter"  
  
**6 months later**  
  
The news had spread Zoe had been sent to a very expensive nut house with the ten grand she never gave back to Sky. Kurama had been sent to jail for five years but had escaped and run to the makai to wait out the five years till people forgot his name. Sky and Hiei had become dangerous space pirates under care of Ryoko and were robbing Jurians and Sayains of their riches.  
  
"Koenma sir? I told you they were dangerous!"  
  
"It was my nap time okay?!"  
  
"Are you going to let Hiei and Sky get away with this?"  
  
"Well sure after all Hiei did help me out with the Four Saint Beasts and all!"  
  
THE END!  
  
Zoe: I tryed so hard and got so far! But in the END it dosn't even matter!  
  
SKY: I have a thousand ten grands now!  
  
Hiei: Lot's of sweet snow!  
  
Kurama: Can I go back home yet?  
  
PREVIEW!!! PREVIEW!!! For Our Few Fans.. PREVIEW!!! PREVIEW!!!  
  
"Who EVA Said It Was the END?!"  
  
"I'll never go back there! Now where do I find that Old Goat of Fox Kurama?" Zoe mumbled to herself.. Zoe had been searching the Makai for Kurama ever since she got out of the Nut Case House. "Horrible place.." Zoe growled shuddering to herself. "Sooo much jello..."  
  
"Hiei where's my socks?!" Sky screamed rushing down stairs. It had been five years ago that they had run for their lives from Zoe and Kurama. She now lived with Ryoko and co. Tenchi held up a pair of socks "Are these them?" he asked in his cheerful way. "THANK YOU!!" She screamed happily tugging them on.  
  
Isabell looked around curiously pushing her dirty blonde bangs off of her eyes. There was that UGLY Kazuma guy *What is HE doing here?!* She thought furiously. Kuwbaka yelled out "Hey Isabelly! Yusake sent me to find ya! WHOA! What is wrong with your eyes!" Isabell growled to herself *not this idiot.. COME ON!* "Ones blue and ones brown. How many times do I have to tell you?" She asked him her tone calming down. 


End file.
